Black Butler: My Blessed Queen
by skylight96
Summary: Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.
1. Prologue: Beginning of an Empire

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue:**_

_**Beginning of an Empire**_

…

Life is a kind of Chess, with struggle, competition, good and ill event, making itself interesting to the eye of the beholder…

Queen, Rooks, Bishops, Knights and Pawns on the board, all have one sole purpose in their life…

To protect the King…

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a beautiful white snowy day here in London. Icy cold breeze gently blew passed my numb bluish skin as the pool of crimson dark liquid underneath me began to spread crossed the pure white plane of the cold ground as I let out soft breaths of slipping life, watching the white snowflake fallen down from the heavens above me with my empty dark emerald eyes…

_**I don't want to die…**_

-gasping for breath as I struggled to fight the death coming for my soul…

_**Please…**_

Suddenly, the sound of upcoming footstep echoed loudly into my ears as a blurry black figure appeared at the edge of my sight.

"My…What a such poor soul like yourself doing here in the midst of cold?" asked the soft velvet voice coming from the figure above me as I meet a pair of dark ruby eyes looking into mine, touching my icy cheek with his white glove as a soft smile adorned on his rosy lips, "My Queen…"

I silenced as I watched him placed his hand on my gaping wound near my slowly beaten heart, pressing it lightly before looked up to meet my gaze, "I could you stop the bleeding and prevent death for you, milady. If you want…" he murmured gently, "Though it didn't go without a cost. You have to sign a contract with me, a demon hence allowing you to live again. If you deny it, I'll let you go peacefully into the Heaven but if you wish to sign the contract then, I'll serve you to the last of your dying breath. As a reward, I'll consume your soul once you died but the Heaven door couldn't be open for you and you are forever be damn into Hell. So, what are your choice, milady?"

_**To die…**_

Or

_**To live again…**_

Using my last dying breath, I looked up into his gaze and whispered the words I've been begging to say earlier, "…I…command y-you… to save… me"

The dark raven man bowed as he closed his crimson eyes and placed his bloody glove hand onto his chest, "As you wish, My Queen…" before darkness slowly consume me into unconsciousness, falling into a deep slumber as I escaped from the dreadful world in my dreamless sleep…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chess is infinite, and one has to make only one ill-considered move, and one's opponent's wildest dream will become a reality. Just like the game itself. Every player gets live many lives in one lifetime so why can't I? I'm the Queen of the chess, a crucial piece of the kingdom as my sacrifices are among the most striking and memorable on the board…

Hence you my dark Knight…

The fact that a knight is temporarily on the edge of the board is of no great significance…

Serve me eternity as you serve your King…

Protect me as you protect your King...

Loyal to me as you loyal to your King...

For I'm your Queen as you bowed down before me…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 1: Crimson Killer I

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Crimson Killer **_

_**(Part I)**_

…

"My Queen…"

The familiar soft velvet voice entered my ears as I awaken from my slumber, breaking the trace of my dark past memories and looked to my right to meet the man (or demon) who saves my life three years ago, watching him pulling the curtain apart as the sunlight showered into my dark room, "Breakfast is ready, milady"

I got up from the large Queen's bed and looked down to the tray placed down onto my lap, "What the agenda for today, Sebastian?" I asked, taking a bit of the pancake slowly as I listened to the sound of him pouring the Earl Grey tea into my cup.

"You have a meeting with Sir Alexander regarding the shipment of metal ore they found in north of America" Sebastian began as he placed the tea cup onto his mistress tray, "You also had a ball to attend to by Madame Éclair"

"I see…"

The dark raven haired man bowed lightly before taking the finished meal away from her lap onto the trolley and helped the young lady onto her feet, placing her silk robe onto her shoulder before leading her into the bathroom, "Is there anything particular gown for you to wear today, my Queen?"

"Please prepare the midnight blue for me, Sebastian"

"Alright, milady. I shall inform Maria to help you…"

I closed the door behind me and walked ahead towards the large mirror located on the side of my large bathroom, watching my appearance for the last three years and touched the ink pentagram behind my left shoulder, the contract I made with the demon himself as the memories of the night replayed inside my mind…

…

…

"_Milady, it's time to wake up"_

_I opened my emerald eyes to the world and was greeted by the man who I saw before slipping into the unconsciousness leaning against me as he brushed away a few of my dark scarlet locks with a smile adorned on his lips, "How are you feeling, my Queen?"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_In the Former Phantomhive Manor, milady"_

"_Phantomhive?" I murmured and slowly got up from the soft silk bed underneath me as I glanced around the spacious room._

"_Do you need anything, my Queen?"_

"…_No"_

"_Very well" with that the man slowly stood up from the chair he been occupied for the last minute and bowed as he placed his hand onto his chest, "If you need anything, please don't be shy and call me"_

"_What's your name, dear butler?..."_

_The man straightened back his posture and smiled at the question, "Whatever you want me to be, my Queen. My former name was Sebastian Michaelis" _

"_Sebastian…Michaelis?"_

"_Indeed, milady"_

_I hummed thoughtfully, "Then, be it. I shall call you by the given name"_

"_As you wish, my Queen…" bowed the man named Sebastian as he took the risen hand of his new master, kissing the knuckle gently with a deathly smirk as his crimson eyes brighten before returning dull with a hidden meaning behind it, "Mistress of Lacrimosa, Adrienne de Lacrimosa" _

…

…

…

"Checkmate, my Lord"

Sir Alexander sighed for the nth time this evening and took a sip of his now cold tea before looked up fair maiden before him disgustfully, "It seems so…" he mumbled and glared at the oblivious mistress as his plan of selling one of the asset within her company didn't go unnoticed by her since she harshly declined his proposal of letting him lead the shipment of metal ore from North America.

I handed over my cup to Sebastian who was standing beside me all along and placed it onto the trolley before giving me a chocolate cake, "What can I said, my Queen is intelligent after all" praised the butler to his mistress meaningfully as I hummed, taking a small bite of the home-made delicacy.

"So, I guess our little meeting end here, Sir Alexander. Please give me the report tomorrow morning if possible"

"Hn! Very well, milady"

"Sebastian, be a dear and escort Sir Alexander to the front door please…"

The dark raven haired butler bowed respectfully to his Queen and placed his white glove hand over his heart, smiling "As you wish, my Queen" and proceeded to escort the Lord out of the Lacrimosa Manor, sending a knowing smile as I glanced sideway to the men. I silenced and placed the empty plate onto the trolley before walking my way to the large window as I watched the man crawling over to his carriage with crimson blood trailing behind him, slowly disappeared from my sight hastily before a knock on the door echoed inside the room, "May I come in, my Queen?"

The door opened as Sebastian walked in with an envelope inside his hand, "It seems that the Queen had requested for you" handing me the envelope with the Royal seal on it, "Probably about the murder happen down town last night"

"I see" as I closed the letter and handed it over him before walked away to my room, "Sebastian, get the carriage ready and please informed Madam Éclair that I won't be attending her ball" before glancing back at my butler with a sadistic smirk on my lips, "It's seems that there's a big fish for us to catch" which resulting the same expression on his face as he bowed.

"Very well, mistress"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do we have here, Smith?"

A large fat man asked to his younger partner as he looked down to the bloody woman corpse underneath the black plastic and frowned at the horrible sight before placed it down, turning to the man called Smith for answers of the murder.

"Another prostitute, Sir Malcom" explained Mr Smith as he opened his tiny book in his hand, "This one was kill last night and there's nothing identification found near the sight so we don't who's this corpse belonged to. Her face also can't be identify as you can see"

Malcom hummed as he put his thinking face before the sound of gracefully footstep echoed from behind and slowly towards to meet the owner, instantly bowed as he faced the Lady of Lacrimosa household, "Milady…" raised his hat as he placed it onto his chest respectfully.

"Sir Malcom" I nodded in acknowledgement before turning my emerald gaze to the scene, "Another murder I presume?" making my way to the hidden corpse with Sebastian firmly by my side, protecting me from any danger that could still lingered around the dark alley.

"It seems so"

I hummed and lifted up the black plastic covering the dead body of unmistakeable woman, maybe a prostitute before gently touched the cuts adorned on her once beautiful face with my white glove, "clean cuts" I murmured, turning the face slowly to see it clearly, "it as if it's made by a sharp blade… probably a long one" gesturing to the huge long cuts on her body with the same amount of pressure placed by it.

"My Queen, your glove"

I looked down to my hand and frowned at the crimson liquid sinking through the glove, "Ahh…" ignored it as I closed the black plastic cover back onto the corpse, "I'll shall take my leave now, Sir Malcom" as I pulled the gloves off my hands and handed it over Sebastian for him to clean once we get home before giving me a handkerchief to wipe any excess blood on my pale hand.

"Very well, milady"

I took Sebastian's offer hand and pulled myself up into the carriage, heading our way to one particular mansion located in the edge of London before shifting my attention out of the window, "There's something fishy about the murder" I mumbled and glared slightly at nothingness before Sebastian's voice caught up into my wondrous mind, "What is it my Queen?"

"The corpses… they all red haired…"

Sebastian crimson eyes widen in realisation, "You mean…"

"Whoever this murder is, he /she will target a red haired young woman around the town…"

"And you will play as bait I presume?"

I nodded at the question and turned my gaze to meet his crimson ones, "Sebastian… I want to make a list of every red haired woman in London and give it to me by morning"

"Understood"

Unknown to them, a figure hidden within the shadow grinned maniacally at the passing carriage as it slowly disappeared from its sight, interested at the beautiful scarlet haired belonged to none other than the Mistress of Lacrimosa before slowly swallowed itself into the darkness…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crimson Red…

Such a beautiful colour that's defines nothing but death as the smell of rusty yet sweetness filling the air. Warmth liquid pooling onto the ground as the killer bended down to touch the victim of his kill and caressed the bloody cheek gently before taking the soft red haired lock into his finger, "Such a shame that red didn't suit you" his husky cold emitted from his sadistic smirk, humming when a certain maiden caught up in his mind as he smiled gleefully at his next victim.

"Lady Lacrimosa…" he breathed out breathlessly.

"Such beauty defines her perfectly"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**One word: Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Crimson Killer II

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Crimson Killer **_

_**(Part II)**_

…

A sudden jolt me into awake as I gasped in fear, sweating heavily from my dreamless sleep as I turned around to corner of my bedroom towards the blazing crimson eyes within the shadow before gripping the tiny blade underneath my pillow for protection from the killer, "What do you want?" I asked, eyes glaring at him as the sound of his upcoming footstep echoed inside my room, heading towards me with a creepy smile on his face.

"You… Red defines you perfectly" he purred, revealing a long Kanata imported from Japan just like I expected and dashed his way towards me, raising his sword above his head to deliver me a killing blow. I instantly lifted up my blade and blocked the attack but couldn't help grimaced at the amount of force his used on his attack before lifting my blanket on my lap and throw it over him to distract him enough for me to keep my distance away from the Crimson Killer, the nickname they called for the murder case happening for two months now and this morning went Sebastian given me a list of the remaining red haired maiden in London, the name before mine had been found killed on the dark alley downtown near the red district and I know he would targeting me next.

'_But not this quick'_ I thought as I glared at him.

The killer sliced the blanket and charged at me once more as I dodged before giving him a kick on his side. I stunned as he managed to grab my ankle and throw me over the bed, pouncing onto me like a cat on its prey with his katana pressed firmly onto my neck, causing a streaming of blood flowing freely from the cut as I glared at him emotionlessly.

The man smirked maniacally and slowly leaned onto my pale bleeding neck, licking the blood as he purred contently for the metallic taste and snuggled closer for warmth, "Beautiful… Such beautiful colour..." he said breathlessly, sniffing the rosy scent of my shampoo before a gleam of metal pressed on his neck coming from behind stopping his advance on me.

"I believe you're hurting my Mistress"

The killer frozen at the metal blade touched his neck and glanced sideway towards the culprit behind him with a manically smirk adorned on his lips, "Ah… if it isn't the Dark Knight of Lacrimosa household" pulling away as he released his hold on me which I instantly took the chance to run away from the man clench behind Sebastian, pressing my hand onto my bleeding neck to prevent blood as I glared at the maniac, "Coming to protect your Queen?" he laughed and stood up straight with his sword in hand.

Sebastian silenced un-respond to the killer question as he glared coldly at the killer and give his handkerchief to his mistress behind him in hope of stopping the bleeding, "Milady…" he murmured without turning back as he had his eyes firmly gaze at the killer, "Your order?"

I took the white cloth that slowly soaked the crimson liquid on my neck and looked up at the demon butler in front of me sternly, "Sebastian! This is an order from your Queen. Dispose of this vermin who dare to hurt your Queen from my sight!" I barked my order as the pentagram seal located on left shoulder lightened up to show contract made between us causes Sebastian to smirk darkly with his crimson eyes shined brightly at the order of his master.

"As you wish, my Queen"

I closed my eyes from the bloody scene and turned away as the sound of battle echoed around me before looked up at the full moon shining above the night skies, ignoring the smell of death filling the air inside the room before turning back to Sebastian who seem to be finish disposing the corpse of the dead killer and bowed in front of me with his hand risen to his chest, "My Queen…" before looking up as he taken the raising hand of mine to kiss it with my eyes closed gratefully for his duty.

"Well done… my Knight"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Knight…

The fact that a knight is temporarily on the edge of the board is of no significance as he forever loyal to his King…

His Queen…

Protecting the important piece of life within the board with the life of his owns as the life itself was nothing but a game chess… and the goal was to win, dethroning the opposite King to destroy his building empire for his King…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I moved my black stallion pieces, the symbol of knight to its square in L-shaped as I'm aiming for the King.

"Checkmate again, milady?"

Sebastian questioned as he pour down the caramel tea into my cup and placed down a piece of chocolate cake for my evening snack inside my roses garden, bathing by the beautiful evening sun as I hummed in respond, "It's seems so…" and slowly took a sip of my evening tea before shifted my emerald gaze to the newspaper beside me, "It's ironic, isn't it Sebastian?"

"What is it, my Queen?"

"The killer, John Scarlet of the Crimson Killer. How his name suits it…"

Sebastian couldn't help but smirked along with his mistress and took out his handkerchief to wipe away some chocolate cream on the edge of my lips much for my dismiss, saying "I believe so, milady…" pouring another proportion of tea into my nearly empty cups before taking the folded paper onto the trolley, "I guess that's why he been obsess with red"

I hummed in agreed and began to arrange the chess pieces back into its original place before turning to my black butler with a small smirk adorned on my lips, saying "Would like to join me, Sebastian?" referring to a game of chess with him as he bowed with his hand on his chest, smirking devilishly, "Certainly…" and we began our little war of chess before the sound of explosive coming inside the mansion pausing our moves as smoke began to pillar upwards from the kitchen of the Lacrimosa Mansion.

"There's goes the kitchen again" I couldn't help but sighed in defeat and moved a pawn one step in front of me as Sebastian groaned unpleasantly for the damage happened inside the mansion, sighing tiredly before bowing apologetically for the workers, "I apologised my Queen…"

"Ah… it's fine"

"WE'RE SORRY SEBASTIAN! MISTRESS!" said the three culprits, my house maid, Maria, my cooker, Brad and my gardener Felix of the Lacrimosa household workers as they all came running towards us and bowed down timidly, giving us a puppy eyes to be forgive for the destruction they caused inside the mansion for their carelessness but unfortunately, Sebastian hates dog.

"You guys-!"

"Ekkk!"

I sip my caramel tea with a secret smile for their fate and ignored the ranting of the fuming butler to my worker as I enjoyed the peaceful evening of mid-Spring, bathing by the evening light and sighed with a soft smile on my face for the day as I looked up to soft blue skies on the heavens above me warmly…

"Another peaceful day of Lacrimosa household…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Well, thanks to _**VampireSiren**_ for the reviews. I really appreciate it. For the others, please review for further story.


	4. Chapter 3: Alice in the Wonderland I

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Alice in the Wonderland**_

_**(Part I)**_

…

"Wonderland…"

Sebastian looked up at the soft voice of his mistress and placed down his lady evening tea onto her desk, watching her red an old book of fairy tale called **'Alice in the Wonderland'**, "Do you believe in such place, Sebastian?" I couldn't help but asked as I closed up the book in my hand and placed it down beside me before taking the cup of my Earl Grey tea as I shifted my emerald gaze to his crimson ones, "A land of fantasy created by a child with wild imagination. A talking rabbit running for his lost time, a mad man with a hat, a grinning cat… and lastly a war between the Queens. The Red Queen and the White Queen. An epic battle of life between the two glorious Queens" as I sipped my tea, "Such a wonderful piece don't you think my dark knight?" I asked, placing down the China's tea set down as I waited for his view.

"Certainly, my Queen…"

I smiled and looked out to the sun shining brightly up high on the heavens above, "To have such a battle of Queens. How exciting…"

The demon butler smirked evilly at the wonderful words escaping from his mistress lips and bowed gently as he placed his hand onto his chest, "Indeed my Queen… as I'll forever protect you like a loyal horse, killing all everyone who stood on your way" as his eyes lighten up slightly in dark emotion and stood up straight to meet my gaze.

"and I'll forever count on you, Sebastian…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh my! I'm late! I'm late!"

I blinked at the voice echoed inside my roses garden as I glanced around the place to find the speaker of the voice and stopped suddenly at the rustling bushes beside me, seeing a glimpse of white fur lurking among the plants as I took a closer look, "Oh my! I'm so late!"

"Who's there?"

The sound of the voice kept going as it getting distant and distant away, following by the rustling bushes as it went away into the deep forest surrounding the Lacrimosa mansion. I frowned and slowly followed it, ignoring the unfinished evening tea as I walked deeply into the forest. I quickly followed the voice and saw the source of it. It was a white rabbit, wearing a blue waistcoat as it runs away into a huge rabbit hole. I stopped at the edge of the hole and peered down to find the furry animal but suddenly, the ground behind me started to crack as I slowly fall down into the hole, swallow by the darkness as I called out for him…

"SEBASTIAN!"

On the other side of the mansion, the said demon butler paused his baking and sighed as he pulled out the finished chocolate cake with a frown, "There's goes the cake. I wonder what the mistress had got herself to…" he wondered, and slowly took off the white apron as he followed his mistress footstep into the deep forest. He glanced around the tree to find any clue indicating his mistress being here and decided to follow her scent as he finally reached a deep rabbit hole, "Oh my! Milady must be losing her shoe again" Sebastian said emotionlessly as he took one of his Queen shoes on the edge of the hole and decided to go down to rescue, "Well, here I go!" jumping down as he swallow into shadows.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a small door in front of me and painfully got up as I dusted my dress off the dirt with an annoyance façade on my face, "Stupid, rabbit!" I grumbled and hesitantly turning the doorknob as I opened it. The streaming of light poured from the gap and I looked out to see an unknown land as I crouched low enough to enter it.

My breath caught up inside my throat as I glanced around the beautiful scenery before me, watching it with fascination before a voice caught me off guard as I turned to my side to see a grinning cat, "Well, look who's here? A lost Queen… what's a pleasure to have you here, Your Highness" grinned the Cheshire Cat as he looked me expectedly, "Come to take the Wonderland I presume?"

I snorted softly and shook my head, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's not my attention to take this… Wonderland" indicating to land around us, "I mere here for my own curiosity so I guess curiosity does kills a cat" smirking evilly at the feline who frowned at me as he lose his grinning.

"Ah, I see…"

"My Queen!"

I turned around at the voice of my butler and surprised to see him walking calmly to me with one of my shoes on his hand, "I believe you forget this" kneed down before me as he took my lifted right foot and placed the black shoes into it, "Please don't lose it again, Milady" kissing the shoes with his perfect lips before lifting up his concerned gaze to me.

"Thank you, Sebastian…"

"My… such a loyal knight you have there, my Queen"

The Cheshire cat disappeared and reappeared once again onto my shoulder as he looked down to the demon butler of mine kneeling on the dirty ground, "To have such a demon fully submit to a human. What an interesting case it would be" grinned the cat as his tail swished behind him enthusiastically. Sebastian lifted up his gaze and gasped as he saw the Cheshire cat lounging himself on his mistress shoulder, launching himself to the feline with sparkle eyes as I ignored the two wrestling on the dirt.

I walked forwards and proceed to touch the living plant went the said flower slowly bowed down as a soft whispering voices echoed around me for the touch, "What's going on?..." I murmured as the constant whispered become louder each times before the Cheshire cat reappeared once again on my shoulder with a frown on his face, "The Red Queen… the news of your arrival will be reach her now"

"The Red Queen?" asked the black butler as he stood next to his mistress.

"Yes. The Ruler of Wonderland. She's the one that dethrone the White Queen and banished her away into the Forbidden Land"

"A battle of two glorious Queens…" I murmured softly as I shifted my gaze to my butler, seeing his evil smirk adorned on his face perfectly as we recalled our little chat yesterday about the Wonderland, "How interesting" I smirked along him as the Cheshire cat returned with his grin and looked at me expectedly, "So, what's your plan, Your Highness?"

"I guess we should pay the Red Queen a visit… isn't that right my Loyal Knight?"

"Certainly, my Queen"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pale skinny man sat alone on the large table as he took a sip of his tea before a maniac grin cracked on his deathly pale face, "So, the Dark Queen have finally make her entry…" laughing as he lifted his gaze up ahead above the heavens, watching the dark clouds dancing on the blue plane with a mischievous gleam flashed inside his light emerald eyes.

"and what a battle would it be…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It seems the rumours are true you Highness, the Dark Queen is back… and she brought her faithful Knight along with her…."

The Red Queen of the Wonderland glared at nothingness before her as the cup within her hand shattered due to her tighten grip and throw it away, "That bitch-!" she growled and turned to her right at her faithful knight, "Alec… you know what to do"

The dark haired man bowed as he lifted up his golden gaze to his Queen, "Of Course, my Queen"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I raised my head up to the darken skies before a drop of rain touched my cheek as it's started to rains, washing the land away from its sin as a large leaf hovered over me and turned to my side to see my loyal butler holding its steam.

"I don't want you to catch a cold, Milady"

"Always thoughtful of you, Sebastian…"

Sebastian smirked and bowed deeply as he placed his white glove hand over his heart, eyes brighten darkly for his mistress as he murmured contently, saying "What kind of Lacrimosa butler/Knight am I if I let my Mistress/Queen fallen sick in her journey to an epic battle?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review, please.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Alice in the Wonderland II

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Alice in the Wonderland**_

_**(Part II)**_

…

"Ah… welcome my Queen. It's such an honour to have you here in my little humble tea party" grinned the mad with a hat as he welcomed the traveller into his domain, motioned for the lady within the group to sat down as he magically serve her tea, "Please taste my new Jasmine tea, milady"

I sat down onto the dusty old chair and slowly lifted up the old tea set, bringing it closer to smell the scent of the Jasmine tea before throw the rest of the tea into the ground as the man glared at me behind his cup. I humming in disapprove and looked up at man coldly, "Intend to poison me, Mad Hatter?" I asked, glaring at him as I placed down the cup onto the table before me.

The man, Mad Hatter who I known from the story smirked as he placed down his cup, "Just as I expect from the Queen herself"

"You underestimate me, Mad Hatter"

"I guess I do…"

I glared coldly at the words and shifted my attention to my butler as he pulled out a surprising tea set behind him with a chocolate cake, placing it in front of me for my evening tea, "Thank you, Sebastian…"

"Oh, my!" gasped the white rabbit beside the Mad Hatter as he watched in amazed at the butler performance and looked at the Dark Queen as she enjoyed her Earl Grey tea from her butler, "Splendid as always Sebastian" I praised him, "You know me too well" earning a breath-taking smirk adorned on his lips as he bowed deeply to his mistress, "Thank you, milady"

"Oh! What an amazing butler you are! Completely prepare your Queen" cheered the Mad Hatter as he step up onto the table and walked clumsily over me as I ignored the wobbling table to enjoy the luxurious taste of my chocolate cake. Sebastian instantly crouched in front of me protectively onto the table as he pulled out a handful of sharp silverware and stood up threateningly at man before him, daring him to make a move which he stopped halfway with a maniac grin on his death pale face, "And loyal like a dog I see"

I placed down my finished plate and looked up at the crazy man with an evil smirk, "Of course. He's one hell of a butler" praising my butler proudly as I took my napkin and wiped the edge of my lips.

The Mad Hatter laughed and jumped down from the messy table onto the ground, turning towards me with his maniac façade, saying, "A hell butler. How ironic for the Dark Queen, no?" as he looked up to slowly darken skies, "Red crimson hair signalling blood… Dark roses decorated on the hair signally death to the eye of the passing creature…" trailing off slightly as I glared at him, "That's why you've called -"

**Clank!**

The sound of the tea set clashing on the table echoed inside the air, causing the White Rabbit to jerk from his drink and looked up to see a passing dagger, flying in front of him to the Mad Hatter behind him, aiming an inch away from his face and stabbing the tree. The surprised rabbit turned to the culprit and was frozen by the dark emerald eyes piercing into his soul as she slowly sat down onto the chair.

I glared heatedly at the man and placed my hands onto my lap, wiping the dust emotionlessly before meeting his gaze with my burning ones, "You were saying, Mad Hatter?" daring him to continue his words as Sebastian stood next to me with the glare of his own. The Mad Hatter grinned slowly flattered at the threat before returned back to its full force, looking at me smugly, "My apology, milady" sitting back at his chair as he face me, "Now, what can I do for the young Queen?"

"I need some information regarding the Queens"

The mad man hummed gleefully and glanced back at me with a sly grin, "And at what price would you paid for me?" he asked, taking a sip of the pouring tea by his magic as he sighed in contentment.

I hummed in thought as I smirked at the waiting hatter, "An alliance with the White Queen…"

The Mad Hatter and the silence White Rabbit frozen at the name of their Queen and looked back at the Dark one with suspicious adorned on their face, "An Alliance you said?" voiced the White Rabbit. I nodded as I placed my fake polite smile on my lips, "Of course. I'll help your Queen to regain her throne as exchange for me and my butler to return home safely without any complication"

"Just for the information of the Queens?"

"As my mistress said" replied my butler helpfully as he pulled out a handkerchief, licking it slightly to wet it with his saliva and wiped away the dirt on my cheeks from crawling under the fallen tree not long ago, trying to embarrass me in front of them as he give me a sly smirk for my glare and ignored the chuckling of the Mad Hatter at the action before stand up straight once more to face them, "My mistress is quite talented in plan strategy to dethrone the Red Queen" he praised me as I turned away to meet them.

"And how we know she won't betray us?"

I silenced and looked up with my arm leaned against the arm's chair underneath my chin, facing them with a sadistic smirk plastered on my lips, saying "I'll give you my word…"

"Words can be broken"

"Ahh… but what kind of Dark Queen am I if I can't keep a simple word as that?"

Sebastian who stood beside me sent me a familiar knowing smirk as I stole his line he usually spoken and glanced at me with proud filling his crimson eyes, "Isn't that right, Sebastian?" watching him bowed with his hand on his chest.

"Of course, my Queen"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The horse sudden pulled into a stop as a red knight slowly got down from his faithful horse, glancing around the forest with his golden eyes before looking down to the recently footstep adorned on the wet ground, "They were here" his velvet voice murmured into the air and turned away as he got up onto his house, "Let's go Night!" earning a nod from the black house as they followed the trail leaving by their prey.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We're here"

I looked up at the voice of the Cheshire cat and saw the ruined tall black gates of the Dark castle, "This is the place?" I asked, glancing at the lazy cat lying on my shoulder as he purred, "Of Course" he nodded, "This is your throne, my Queen"

I hummed and slowly walked with my loyal butler following beside me, opening the door of the castle for me as I looked at the sole throne sitting in the middle of the large hall, darken by the shadows as the sound of my footstep echoed loudly inside the chamber. I touched the arms of the throne, caressing it gently before turning to Sebastian with a dark smirk, "Sebastian… you know what you need to do"

The said butler returned the smirk with his one and bowed, "Of course, my Queen"

I silenced as I watched him slowly disappeared into the shadows and sat down onto the throne, leaning against the arms as I looked at nothingness before me with the Cheshire cat purring on my shoulder and smirking sadistically for the event that began to unfold as my eyes darken at the thought…

"Let's the game begin"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. Chapter 5: Alice in the Wonderland III

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Alice in the Wonderland**_

_**(Part III)**_

…

"So, she finally claims her abandon throne…"

The Red Queen's knight bowed respectfully for his Queen as he placed his hand against his chest, "Yes, my Queen"

The Queen of Heart snorted at the news she received from her faithful knight and threw her drinking glass away onto the wall before her, eyes blaring with anger as she turned around to look at the dark building castle on the side of her territory, standing high on the horizontal, signalling its authority inside the Wonderland as she stood up from her throne and began walking away passed the dark haired knight, saying "Alec, prepare the soldiers" glancing back into his golden eyes as a dark smirk adorned on the queen's lips, "The game is about to begin"

"Yes, milady…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed for the nth time this day and frowned as I looked up at my reflection against the plain mirror in annoyance, glaring at a certain butler fuzzing around the edge of my dress as he put on my black shoes and kissed it gently before looking up to meet my emerald eyes, "You looked lovely, mistress" bowing as he stood up to fix my hairs with his skilful hands, "Would you mind if I let it down passed your shoulder, milady?"

"Hmm…"

Sebastian nodded in satisfaction for my agreement for his question (despise the lack of answer) and ruffled the red locks slightly as it touched my bare back, letting my pentagram seal showed on the back of my left shoulder to the naked eyes as I turned slightly to see the mark of my contract adorned on my ivory skin, "Perfect as always, Sebastian. You're never stop to amaze me…" smirking at the beautiful handmade midnight black dress hugging my features perfectly as I took the offered black gloves from his hand and wore it around mine and turned around to take a cup of Earl Grey tea from the silver tray, "I'm happy to please you, my Queen"

I hummed and looked out at the rising sun silently, "It seems the Red Queen had finally made her move" giving him the cup as I watched him placed it back onto the trolley from the mirror before returning to give me scone for my appetizer, "Your order, milady?" he asked, eyes brightened with unmistakable excitement for the event that about to unfold as he took a glance at the rising sun beside me.

"Do what you need to do…"

"Of course, milady…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure about this, White Queen?"

"Of course, she gives you her word didn't she?"

"Yes… but words can be broken"

The White Queen nodded in understanding for the White Rabbit doubt as she placed down her cup of tea onto the table, looking out to the rising sun as she slowly lose within her thought, "Ah... but words of the Queen are the laws. It's her vows to her people that she swore to keep regardless what happen to her…"

The Mad Hatter silenced as he looked up at his Queen, "So, are you intend to trust the Dark Queen?"

"Of course…. " murmured the White Queen as she stood up from her throne, walking down the aisle towards the large wooden door before took a back glance at the Mad Hatter with a smile, "After all, she's the right ruler of the Wonderland…I'm mere her own successor"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I took a step front and touched the huge pawn standing before me within the chessboard-like battle field, watching the Red Queen along with the White Queen standing opposite of each other as I curtsied between them to greet my fellow Queens, "Red Queen of Heart and White Queen of Wonderland. It's please to finally meet you, your highnesses" looking up with a small dark secretive smirk adorned on my lips as the Red Queen glared at me heatedly while White Queen returned with a smile.

"Greetings, Dark Queen. It had been awhile"

"As I you, my White Queen. Still lovely as always I see…"

The Red Queen snorted at the respond and took a step front as the tip of her sharp cane touched my neck, causes a trail of crimson blood flow down as I raised my eyebrows at her daringly, "How dare you come back after years of disappearing!" she hissed, glaring at me as she pressed the tip deeper, "You didn't care about Wonderland anymore yet you returned back to claim your throne" making more blood flowing down my neck before a glove hand grabbed it and turned it away from me as Sebastian pulled me back against him with his dark crimson eyes glaring darkly at the Red Queen.

"I believe you hurting my Queen"

-and at the same time, a tip of a sword touched Sebastian chest on the heart as a dark haired knight stepping in front of his lady, "So are you" he said, golden eyes narrowed in warning as they exchanged unspoken threat before pulling away from each other and placed a comforting hand onto Sebastian forearm, motioned him to follow me as I sent a final smirk at the Queens.

"Let's the battle begins…"

-and the battle of Queens begins…

The White soldiers mingled with the Red's, clashing their weapons to show their loyalty and skills as the Queens exchanged their power within their magic, making the battle more intense as I took out a sword presented by the Mad Hatter as a gift of our alliance with the White Queen, Vorpal Sword and turned to my black butler now Knight standing beside me with his weapon of choice, a silver long sword as he give me a knowing smirk, "You ready my Queen?"

"As always as I'll be"

With that, we both entered the battlefield, representing the fallen kingdom of Dark as I swung my sword at the red soldier while Sebastian fighting off with his sole opponent, the Red Knight before a sudden load roar catching my attention as I shifted my emerald eyes to the darken cloud above me.

"Jabberwocky…"

I turned to right to meet the speaker, the White Queen standing hesitantly as she looked up at the beast in fear, "It's coming…"

The beast roared and instantly launched towards the battlefield, firing out black flames to engulf both of the soldier without picking any side as the sound of screaming burning souls filling the air. The force of his wings upon the land causes the fire to spread widely as I shield my eyes from the blaring heat and turned to find Sebastian within the fiery maze, "My Queen!" the voice belonged to none other the Cheshire cat called out to me as he suddenly appeared onto my shoulder, "I've found a way to help you free. The only way for you to go home is for you to kill the Jabberwocky and drink its purple blood"

I slashed the upcoming soldier and looked up at the said monster with a small smirk, saying "Consider it done" and instantly running my way up to the platform located on the edge of the chessboard-like field, facing the beast as it turned its attention to me and raised its wings to show its authority within the Wonderland…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Clank!**_

Sebastian jumped away from the his slashing sword and took a glance at his mistress fighting the dreadful monster as he tried his best to beat the Red Knight, Alec within his game of chase-cat-and-mouse, "Pay attention to your opponent, demon. Your mistress is kind of busy don't you think?" smirking as his golden eyes flashed and swung his sword onto his chest, earning a huge cut as the black butler glaring at man and throw silver knife on his back.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The owner of the name turned around at his mistress and instantly flashed his way to aid her. Alec gritted his teeth and was about to follow him before the Mad Hatter blocked his chase as he smirked at the Red Knight, "Ah… Alec, no time no see. How about we settle our debt once and for all?" he asked and began attacking the Knight with his cards, trying to distract him from the Dark Queen with one thought swimming inside the Mad Hatter's mind…

'_May God bless you, my Dark Queen'_

Sebastian arrived at the platform to see his Mistress struggling to block the Jabberwocky claws with her sword and raised his own to decapitate the creature, killing it once and for all as its head fallen onto the ground with its purple splattered around them. I grimaced at the disgusting sight and turned to see Sebastian looking at me concernedly, "Are you alright, milady?" he asked, probably noticing the huge gash adorned on my left arm as I shrugged, "I'm fine…" looking down to the fallen head of the beast as I remembered the Cheshire cat words about drinking the blood.

"Ugh! I hate my life"

Sebastian chuckled at my words and shook his head, looking back at the battle field below us as we watched the Red soldiers slowly retreat in defeat, "So, we won huh?"

"It seems so, my Queen"

I turned to my companion and smirked, "Come on, Sebastian. I think it's time to go home" looking down to the head of the Jabberwocky as I lifted it up to drink its blood.

"Of course, milady"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of the chirping birds awoken me as I rose from the ground, looking around the lawn perplexedly before my Butler appeared beside me with his hand stretched out, smirking his usual devilish smirk as he bowed respectfully, saying "Welcome home, Lady Adrienne"

"Sebastian?" I blinked, frowning as I took his hand and got up from the dirt before looking up to see the Lacrimosa Manor, "So… was it dream?"

The owner of the spoken name shook his head in disagree and looking up to my emerald eyes with his crimson gaze flashed slightly with unknown emotion as he turned to see the Manor as well…

"No, milady… This is just the beginning…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…


	7. Chapter 6: Hansel and Gretel I

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Hansel and Gretel**_

_***Dedication to lmncake***_

_**(Part I)**_

…

I pursed my lips at the main news covering the main page of the London News and sighed as I raised my cup for another refill of the glorious Earl Grey tea for my afternoon tea.

"Is there something bothering you, Mistress?"

I took a sip of my newly poured afternoon tea and handed over the newspaper I've been reading all day to my curious butler, saying "Another children had been found missing around London. This time is Edmund Stewart. The son of the famous writer, Lord Michael Stewart"

Sebastian accepted the offered newspaper and nodded in understand as he read the news, "I see…"

"Apparently, he was playing around the forest near the outcast of London playground before his friends suddenly noticing his absent during the evening and eventually telling his parent about his disappearance"

"So, you think that there's something inside the forest that cause his disappearance?"

I nodded at his words and placed my empty cup onto the desk which he instantly took it onto the cart, "That's right. All the missing children were disappeared after playing inside the forest" linking my hands together underneath my chin as I thought over the cases of the missing children, "I don't think there's any specific connection beside the forest. If it was a kidnaping, there's should be someone called or sending letter for ransom but none of that been reported by the parents" with a tint of frown occurred across my lips before slowly leaned back onto my seat thoughtfully, "Alice Frost, the woodcutter's daughter. Eric Cliff, the priest's son. Alicia Hudson, the granddaughter of the antic shop. All of them were not rich and famous as Lord Stewart's son so I don't think money is the cause of the disappearance"

Sebastian hummed in deep thought as he cleared my desk from any biscuit's crumb he baked and pushed the tea cart away towards the opened door, "I'll get the horse ready, milady…" said the demon knowingly which I couldn't help but gave an amuse smirk for his words as if he's already read my mind about going to the said forest to investigate.

"…Good and I'll go get ready for our little adventure"

After arriving at the crime scene inside the suspicious forest, I swat the annoying mosquitoes away from my face and sighed at the silence before turning to my side to find my butler in his hunting clothes, "Sebastian? What are you doing wearing that?" pointing at his attire with sweat-dropped on my head.

"Why, it's for the precautious of course, Mistress. In case if there's wild animal lurking around this dark, creepy forest"

"You know what? I don't even want to know where you get that huge gun on your back. Let's get going"

"Of course, my Queen"

After hours and hours of searching for missing clues, I looked up over the orange skies and noticed the sun slowly set down into the horizontal, signalling the end of the day before turned around to find my butler, "Sebastian?" I called out, blinking as I glanced around the area to find him, "Where did he go?"

I pursed my lips in annoyance for his sudden disappearance and shook my head as I retraced back my footsteps back to the horse cart, "When I find him, I'm so going to suspend him from his butler job for a month" grumbling softly under my breath before a delicious smell of fresh baked pastries caught my nose and turned to the south-east of the forest where the smell was coming from.

"hmmm?..."

My stomach decided to make it announcement and growling hungrily at the wonderful scent as I hugged my stomach in hunger, "I'm hungry…" unconsciously stated the obvious of my hunger before making my way to the source of food beyond the forest.

Lurking among the trees, I turned to my left and saw a small house located nowhere within the forest, _'who on earth made a house in the middle of the forest?'_ I thought and slowly arranged my steps towards the house.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs Tot. I really should be going now. My mistress must be worried right now…"

'_What a minute! Isn't that-?"_

"Oh my, why don't you finish apple pie first? I'm sure your mistress is fine"

I narrowed my eyes at the familiar voice belonged to none other than my demon butler and strode my way to the house in anger. I rudely opened the old wooden door and glared at the surprise butler who was stuffing his face with the delicious apple pie without even care to look for his MISTRESS lost in the forest, cold and hunger! Sebastian dropped the fork he been holding on and gulped as he watched his Queen walking towards him scarily, "Sebastian…" I hissed and raised my hands in attempt of chocking him to death when suddenly…

"Meow~!"

"KYAAH! CAT!" I shouted and instantly jumped into the butler arms in fear as I pointed at the demon cat shakily, "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

The supposedly cute black cat tilted his head to the side in confused and walked closer to us, "Nyaa?"

"NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME, YOU… DEMON CAT! SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian was torn between his Queen, who had dark history of cat and the cutest creature in the whole world.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The said demon butler sighed in defeat and finally compelled to his Mistress order as he carried the poor maiden away from the cat, "It's alright, milady. It won't bite…"

"Whatever! Just get the beast away from me!"

An old woman suddenly appeared within my sight and caught the cat into her arms as she looked up at me with her glaring dull blue eyes, "And who are calling Ms Whisker a demon?!"

Sebastian cleared his throat and placed me down onto the chair he been siting, saying "Mrs Tot, this is my Mistress, Adrianna de Lacrimosa and she's actually have a phobia towards cats"

The lady pursed her lips in disbelieve and continued to glare at me while caressed the cat's fur affectionately, "Well, I hope your Mistress will mind her words next time about Ms Whisker"

I glared in returned and looked at the cat in disgust before Sebastian served an apple pie in front of me in seek of distracting me away from the vicious predator, saying "Here you go, my Queen. I'm sure you're hungry"

"…Yes but don't think I forget about punishing you when we get home"

Sebastian sweat dropped at the words and sighed in defeat as he accepted the consequences for his action of leaving me alone inside the forest. The old lady glanced between us and got up as she made her way to the kitchen, "More pie, Ms Adrianna?" she asked in slightly hospitality despise my harsh words about her pet earlier.

"Don't mind if I do"

She brought another pastry delight, a piece of glorious Chocolate cake for me and sat down across me while Sebastian served my drink from beside me, "So… I guess you leave in this house alone?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation that might gave me some clues about the missing children.

"Ah… yes, my former husband and I had been leaving in this house for 20 years before he passed away two years ago"

"I see. My condolence then…"

The old lady laughed it off as she looked at me sadly, "No, it's alright. I'm sure Alfred is well on the other side" while turning her gaze to the old photo located on the wall beside us. I nodded in understand and looked around when a sudden golden pin caught my emerald eyes.

'_Isn't that the Stewart crest pin?'_

I intently pushed my fork down to the floor and gasped mockingly in surprised as I bend down to grab the fork as well as the golden pin into my dress, "Oh! How clumsy of me…" I excused myself and looked back up with the dropped fork apologetically, "I'm sorry, may I have another fork please"

"Sure…"

When she disappeared behind the wall, I shifted my emerald eyes at the Sebastian and waved him down to my level, "I found the Stewart crest pin down on the floor" showing him the pin before slipped it into his breast pocket, "I think we found some lead"

Sebastian smirked knowingly before whispering something into my ear, "Well done, milady"

I snorted and wriggled my finger at his smug expression, "Don't try to flatter me, Sebastian. You're still be punish"

"…well, at least I tried"

Then the old lady finally appeared with a new fork as I thanked her sweetly before continued my feast for her wonderful pastries, _'Hmm, maybe I should asked Sebastian to learn some pointer from her'_

"Well, I'm feeling a bit sleepy now. Would you mind if I stay here for the night?"

"Of course, mistress… Let me show you to your room" said the old lady with a strange glint on her dull blue eyes before leading me to a small room down the hallway.

"Thank you…"

"My pleasure"

I closed the door and turned to my butler as I crossed my arms against my chest, "Sebastian, this is an order. I want to investigate the house and looked for some clues about the missing children. Something tells me that our little friend here, Mrs Tot had a dark secret behind her delicious pastries"

The dark haired butler bowed as he placed his hand over his beating heart, "Of course, my Queen"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Reviews**_

…

**A/N:** Well, sorry for the last update. I've been having a writer block for a while and finally had decided to write it again this week. So, this chapter is for my friend lmncake for constantly reviewing and supporting my work in FanFiction. Thank you so much. I hope you like it. *wink* anyways, I apologised to the grammatical and spelling error within the story. English is not my cup of tea. So, move one and wait for further chapter of BB: MBQ! Merry Christmas…:)


	8. Chapter 7: Hansel and Gretel II

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Hansel and Gretel**_

_***Dedication to lmncake***_

_**(Part II)**_

…

**Clank!**

The sound of the fallen silverware woke me up from my deep slumber as I turned to the side to find my butler missing once again into the night and slowly stood up from the uncomfortable bed to investigate.

"Now… now… Don't be such a stubborn boy. It won't hurt a bit"

I stealthily made my way through the hallway and leaned closer to the dirty wall as I took a peek at behind the staircase towards the source of the sound. My emerald eyes widen at the scene before me as I bit my lips to supress the gasp that threatened to escape for the bloody scene and crouched lower to hide from the culprit walked around the kitchen with a large meat knife on her hand.

Mrs Tot grinned sadistically at the scared boy as he struggled through the rope and caught his chin with her wrinkle hand, "It won't be long before I killed you, dearie but first… I need to take care of some pest sleeping upstairs"

"That won't be necessary"

I came out from my hiding place and walked into the bloody kitchen filled with corpse of the missing children as I glared darkly at the old lady, "I know I smell something bloody about you"

The old lady smirked sadistically at the young maiden and turned around to face me, "Ah… Miss Adrianne. You've awake? Good. Seems you make my work easier"

"How you could you killed those children so…mercilessly?" I frowned disappointedly at the lady as I glanced sideway to the scared boy, "The poor boy had been scared to death…"

A sadistic chuckle coming from the murder as she raised the butcher knife, "Ah… but I believe it's none of your business" before lunched herself forwards to kill me. I dodged and took out my dagger from my sleeve as I blocked the sharp blade from my face before pushing the lady away to regain my stability.

Without wasting any moment, she dashed to me repeatedly with every swung of the butcher knife and cornered me by the cracked wall. I cursed for my mistake and raised my head up just in time to see her delivered the final blow.

'_Ouch! This going to be hurt'_

I closed my eyes tightly for the impact but… nothing. I perplexed by the thought and looked up to see my butler caught the sharp knife with his hand as his blood began dripping onto the wooden floor. Sebastian smiled politely at the old lady and tightened his gripped on the knife, saying "Oh my! I believe it's dangerous to play with knife. Don't you think?" smirking devilish before pushed the old lady away with enormous force as he sent her flying towards the opposite wall, knocking her unconscious.

I stood up straight from the wall and glared at the back of the butler in annoyance, "Where were you?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I hissed as I made my way to the poor boy.

"I'm sorry, milady. I was at the bathroom"

I paused and turned around with my eyebrows risen in disbelieve, "…I thought demon don't do toilet business"

"Well, I do"

I sighed in defeat and opened the rope tying the Stewart's heir as he instantly lunched himself to me like a scared puppy. I hugged the poor boy and carried him up onto my waist as I watched Sebastian tied the unconscious murder.

"Come on. Let's go shall we?"

"Yes, mistress"

He carried the old lady over his shoulder and began to lead us to the carriage waiting outside of the forest all night as I saw our driver, Manuel sleeping peacefully on the seat. I walked over to the driver and kicked him from the seat as I watched him fell down onto the dirt.

A gasp escaped from the blonde as he instantly on his feet after the impact and began glancing around with his pistol out to find the culprit but only to find the annoyance face of his mistress as I glared coldly at the sleepy driver, "Sleep well, Manuel?"

The blonde sweat dropped at the dark aura circling me and nervously shook his head, saying "N-No mistress"

"Good"

I turned around and entered the carriage with the sleeping boy in my arms, saying "Take us to the Stewart's estate, Manuel or I'll make you sleep and never woke up again. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, milady"

Sebastian chuckled at the misfortune of their driver and sat in front of the Lady Lacrimosa inside the carriage as he watched me soothed the scared boy down into sleep. His dark crimson eyes began softened at the sight and smiled as I hummed softly to the sleeping boy, "You'll be a good mother someday, milady"

I blinked in surprised for his unexpected words and looked up to see his warm gaze upon me. My hand that was brushing the boy brunette locks slowly stopped as I looked down onto my lap with a sad smile adorned on my rosy lips, "Don't say such a word, Sebastian. You know, that's impossible"

"Mistress-"

I shook my head to deny it and raised my empty gaze to him, "Don't you remember? I own you my soul for my protection. I don't think having a family and raising children are one of my priorities in life. Besides, if I were to be eaten by you, wouldn't it be simple if I were died alone than having someone there to mourning over my death? If I were to have a family… when the time come for me to die, I don't think I would able to face it. The regrets will eventually eat me up and I don't think it would make anything easier for me"

Sebastian silenced in a moment before a devilish smirk occurred across onto his lips as he bowed, "I understand…"

"Good" I nodded, "Think before you talk, Sebastian. Remember that I'm your Queen and you'll obey with everything I said. Don't tried to get involve with my problem unless if I said so"

The faithful servant demon placed his hand over his heart and bowed submissively to his Queen, "My apology, milady…"

I hummed in approval and raised my pale hand to him and watched as he caught it with his gloved ones, placing a content kiss on my knuckle to show his loyalty as his eye brightened with unknown dark emotion, "my Queen…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hummed in thought as I tasted Sebastian's blueberries pie, "I wonder what's make the lady's pastries taste different from yours…" I murmured softly under my breath as I watched Sebastian refilled the empty cup with Caramel tea, "I think it's maybe had something to do with the missing children" teased the demon butler as he looked at me knowingly.

I fell into a deep silence for a moment of thought before my face started to become pale and slowly changed in green as I thought about it, "Do you think that…" I trailed off hesitantly as my eyes widen in realisation.

"Oh God!"

I stood up from the desk and eventually worshipped the oh-mighty-porcelain toilet to empty my nauseous stomach for the thought of eating one of the human organs within the pastries. Eugh! Yuck!

Outside of the toilet, I swore I could hear the demon butler laughing amusedly for my misery as I screamed at the ungrateful bastard!

"DAMN YOU SEBASTIAN!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…

**A/N:** Ops! Sorry for the late update. I've been having writer block lately and difficulty to express my idea in writing so I've often put the story on hold for a while before updating it again. As I written on top, this story is dedicated to my new friend, _**lmncake**_ (God Bless You ^.^ ). So, if there's any grammatical error of spelling, I would to say I'm sorry. English is not my cup of tea (as always).

Anyway, if you have any idea for the next cases in **BB: MBQ**, please review me on the box below and I'll dedicated to you but remember, I'm not going to write all your wonderful ideas, maybe a few idea. So, I apologised for those idea that not to be selected.

Another thing is I would like to see if you want this fanfic to be SebastianOC or not…

I mean, should Sebastian fall in love with his mistress?... or just keep it professional? Hmm… you decide.


	9. Chapter 8: The Curse of Black Diamond I

_**Black Butler:**_

_**My Blessed Queen**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Summary:**_

Queen is my favourite piece of Chess. She was the strongest among the pawns and knights in the board as her sole purpose in her life was to protect her King. She held no bonder, no restriction hence making her scarify the most striking and memorable among the pawns.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Black Butler.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The Curse of Black Diamond**_

_***Dedication to Shadowclanwarrior***_

_**(Part I)**_

…

"My lady, there's a letter for you from Earl Heathcliff"

I hummed in respond and raised my hand for the said letter as I kept my full attention to the book within my hand, too absorbed by the incredible plotline which causes the demon butler to sigh in defeat at the lack of attention and placed the opened envelope onto his mistress's hand.

I took a time to shift my emerald eyes away from the words written within the pages and read the content of the letter lazily, "An invitation to a grand dinner to celebrate the 100 years anniversary of the Heathcliff's Jewellery Company …" I read the words out loud for my butler to hear as I gave him the letter back, "Please informed him that I'll attend his dinner tomorrow. Now, go prepare my dinner Sebastian"

"As you wish, my Queen"

I waved my hand to shoo him out from my study room and continued my reading as I turned the next page. Pages after pages mounted on my left side of the book, indicating the amount of pages I've already read when a knock cut in between my concentration at the ending of the story which causes me to raise my head up to see my demon butler.

"Dinner is ready, my lady"

I closed the book within my hands and placed it down onto my table as Sebastian escorted me to the dining hall. He pulled the chair out for me to sit and pushed it back as I made myself comfortable for my dinner. Maria, my house maid curtsied slightly in respect before came over to my side as she served the silver plate. Roasted beef with mushroom sauce and a side dish of mash potatoes filled the plate before me as Sebastian poured the red wine onto my glass.

"For dinner, we have roasted beef with mushroom sauce and a side dish of mash potatoes accompanied by the famous Chateau Ste. Michelle wine"

"Excellent…"

I nodded in thanked for their wonderful services and slowly lifted up my forks before a thought flashed inside my mind as I turned to my servants standing around the large hall, "Ah! I forgot. Maria, Brad, Felix. Pack your things tonight. We are going for a little trip tomorrow morning"

The three servants blinked unexpectedly at the words and looked between each other before-

"YEAAH!"

-cheering for the upcoming trip with their mistress.

With that, the three little trouble-makers instantly vanished into their rooms to pack for the road trip as I watched them disappeared from my sight and began eating my dinner silently, accompanied by my demon butler who stood patiently beside me to collect the used plate.

Wiping the edge of my lips with the white napkin, I watched as he took the emptied plate onto the cart, saying "Sebastian, please bring some Jackson's Earl Grey Tea to my study room after you finished with the dishes"

"Will do, my lady"

I made my way to my study room and pulled out an old folder regarding the Heathcliff family from the drawer as I read all the content before a knock once again snapped my attention away from the paper.

"Come in"

The large French door opened to reveal none other than my faithful butler with his tea cart in tow as he entered the room. I silenced and lazily read the words written within the folder as I listened to the sound of the pouring tea, "Is something bothers you, mistress?" the raven haired man asked as he served his mistress tea, noticing the faint ghostly frown occurred on my lips at the words.

"Did you know that Heathcliff's Company once had fallen into bankrupt?"

Sebastian shook his head as he murmured 'no' under his breath and began standing behind my chair to have a look over my shoulder at the police report within my hand as I rolled my emerald eyes for the lack of personal space (which I totally ignored it), saying "It says here that the Heathcliff wasted all their possession to buy a rare specimen found in South Africa" as I pulled out a picture of the rarest looking diamond in the world, "The Black Diamond"

"The Heathcliff also converted these Diamonds into jewellery, a ring and kept them within their possession but happiness and fortune doesn't last long when these diamonds become thorn in their flesh. Siblings killed each other to have it and at the end no one knows where the jewellery went. They're said it was vanished the day the Heathcliff's die. What caught my attention is that the police report mentioned that there is no living relative alive since the Heathcliff Massacre… So, who is actually this Earl Heathcliff?"

A pair of perfect eyebrows rose slightly in wonder on his porcelain face as a devilish smirk began to appear on his lips, "Ah! I smell another case within our hand" said the butler knowingly as he poured more tea into my empty cup. I smirked at the words and placed my arm onto the arms stand on my seat as I leaned my cheek upon my fist, saying "Sebastian. You know what to do"

"Of Course, my Queen"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"WAH~ IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Felix exclaimed within the carriage as he poked his head out from the window to see the wonderful country view. Maria and Brad who chatting (or flirting in other words) with each other turned their attention to the enthusiastic gardener and eventually followed his action as they watched the moving scenery.

I turned a page of my book and glanced sideway to my excited servants before shifting my emerald gaze to my butler beside me as I mumbled softly under my breath, "Mind telling me why did I decided to bring them again?"

The demon beside me smirked in amused for the question and leaned over to whisper his reply into my ear, "So, that the mansion will be safe and standing by the time we back, my lady" said the butler obviously as we watched the workers antic.

"OH! LOOK! A WHALE!" (Felix Fuller/ Felix, the enthusiastic gardener)

"Hmmm… I wonder if its fin makes my soup taste better?" (Brandon Grey/ Brad, the crazy chef)

"Ekk! That's cruelty Brad! OR I KILL YOU INSTEAD!" (Maria Petrova, the bipolar maid)

I sweat dropped at their childish (not to mention weird) attitude and glanced at the smirking butler understandingly, "I see…"

"MISTRESS! YOU CAN SEE THE OCEAN HERE! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"Ah! I think salt water should do the trick! I just have to boil it with the whale fin and-"

"Eww! That's disgusting Brad! IF YOU EVER THINK OF DOING THAT I'LL KILL YOU!"

The sound of my servants complimenting Mother Nature in their own…weird behaviours filled the air within the carriage as I turned another page of the book to block the chattering out before the carriage stopped in front of majestic mansion belonged to the mysterious Earl of Heathcliff.

"We're here, my lady!" announced Sebastian as he opened the carriage door for his lady.

I raised my hand to his offered ones and took a step out from the carriage as I looked up at the gigantic mansion belonged to the Earl of Heathcliff.

"Ah! You must be Lady Lacrimosa"

A soft yet firm velvet voice greeted me and my servants as we turned to the side to see the waited Earl along with his butler by his side, "Welcome to Heathcliff Mansion, Lady Adrianne. I've been expecting you" smirked the blonde haired Earl darkly as he took my hand to place a chaste kiss on my knuckle in greeting, "Such honour to finally meet the Dark Queen"

My emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the smirking Earl as he stood up with his hand against his chest, "Ah! Please forgive me for my rudeness, I'm Aubrey Heathcliff, the last heir of the Heathcliff's Jewellery Empire and this is my butler, Winter White" pointing towards the faithful white butler by his side as he bowed politely to his master's guest before meeting the black butler's crimson gaze with his amethyst ones.

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady"

I hummed in respond before glanced sideway to the demon butler beside me as I watched him glared at the suspicious white butler before turning to meet my questioned gaze with a fake smile, "I believe you are tired, my lady?"

"…of course"

"Then, Earl Heathcliff. Would you mind showing us to our room?"

The blonde man smirked as he nodded, "Of course…" before shifting his icy blue eyes to his butler, "Winter, be a dear and shows our guests to their room. The day is going to end soon" referring to the descend sun beyond the horizon with a knowing look to the servant as he bowed to his master.

"Your wish is my command, master"

The Earl nodded in pleasant as he entered the mansion, "Good"

The butler stood up straight into his full height and motioned for us to follow him inside the glorious mansion. As I took a step inside the grand main hall, a cold chilling sensation crawling down my spine as I glanced around the hall for anything suspicious about the mysterious Earl and his white butler before following the butler to my room.

"And this would be your room, my lady"

He opened the large French door and motioned me to enter it along with my butler, "Dinner will be ready at eight. Please enjoy your stay"

"Thank you"

The sound of the door closed behind the butler echoed inside the large room as I turned slightly to another butler within the room, "Sebastian…"

"I know"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::M.Y..B.L.E.S.S.E.D..Q.U.E.E.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Review**_

…

**A/N**: Yup! Another dedication for my supportive reviewer. I would like to say, thank you, Shadow for your wonderful ideas for these chapter! I really love it. I hope this chapter met your expectation. I also want to thank _**Toboe's soulmate**_, _**Cocobuni96**_, _**lmncake**_ and _**lostfeather1 **_for the last reviews. I hope you keep supporting this fanfic. Until then…


End file.
